


Infinitesimal

by MrDrProfessorWecht



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Poly grumps - Freeform, Polyamory, Younger Brian, anxiety mention, insomnia mention, ship grumps - Freeform, starving mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDrProfessorWecht/pseuds/MrDrProfessorWecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea for this was brought up by @thirst-for-math-daddy on tumblr and the inspirational song behind it is infinitesimal by mother mother (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffTxXXfGKi8)</p>
<p>Exact quote from @thirst-for-math-daddy “High school au where Brian is actually the youngest because fuck it, and he’s pretty much a genius and in the highest grade, but is always studying and the others have to physically drag him away from his work because he stresses himself out to the point that he gets sick, and it’s easy to forget he’s only a teen”</p>
<p>Also this is my first published work so hooray!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinitesimal

“Brian, you know that test is like in three weeks. You don’t have to study this hard” Ross said. Brian shook his head and looked over at the older boy. Ross was 16 but a grade below him since Brian passed multiple tests that would allow him to skip from sophomore year to senior year. However, he wasn’t alone in his classes. He was lucky to have Dan, the boy being a senior and 18. It let Brian not be the socially awkward, young kid with no friends in his classes. After all, Brian was a 15 year old surrounded by kids that could legally drive, vote, and watch rated R movies.

“Brian, you’re zoning out again. I swear you’re gonna make yourself sick” Ross said, shaking Brian’s arm. Brian apologized and held his books closer to his chest.   
“Look Ross, I need to take this seriously. If I pass this test I qualify for a scholarship that could pay for most of my college and I really need it. Besides, I know what it’s like when I go too hard. I’ll just make sure to stop before it gets to that level this time.” Ross rolled his eyes but nodded anyways. There was no use in fighting Brian before he did something wrong. The bell rang and Brian quickly stuffed his books into his over-sized backpack, waving to Ross before heading off to his next class. Ross waved back and left to find Barry to complain about the issue that could arise in the future.  
“Well he did say he would control himself this time so lets believe in him. If it does get bad we will just come in together and help him out. Just leave him to his studying for now before you make him mad.” Barry said. Ross hated it but he had to agree. If he didn’t trust Brian now then would Brian ever really trust him?

As the week went on, Brian wasn’t looking too bad and Ross thought that maybe Brian was keeping to his word of controlling himself. It wasn’t until that Friday after school that Danny ran to Ross and told him about how Brian got kicked out of class during a test.   
"He was shaking real badly like I thought he was having tremors or a seizure or something but I tried talking to him about it after class and said he’s alright and he’s controlling himself but I don’t know man. I mean, I'll try catching him after school but this past week it's like the bell rings and he's gone like that."  
"It's that damn qualifier test that he's worried about" Ross said. "It's in three weeks yet he's going hard now. I'll try to contact him but I'm not sure if he will even answer."  
Danny only nodded and patted Ross' shoulder as the bell rang. He quickly walked off to his next class, leaving Ross to figure this out on his own.

Later that night, Ross called Brian. He knew Brian wasn't really used to texting since he had a crappy little phone but that didn't bother him much at all. It took three rings before Brian finally answered.   
"Hey Ross what's happenin'?" Brian sounded tired over the phone, his voice raspy like he had caught a cold or hadn't spoken in days.   
"I'm just checking to make sure you're controlling yourself. When was the last time you slept?"   
"Nah man I'm controlling myself I told you I would and I am okay so like lay off it and stuff this test is really important to me okay I sleep and eat fine you can stop calling I'm okay Ross." Brian said in what sounded to be the fastest he's ever spoken. He was like a little kid hyped up on sugar and his sentences weren't making any sense.   
"You should really get some sleep, okay? We're all worried about you Bri." Well, at least Ross was for now.  
"Yeah well I'm fine Ross. Really. Just let me get back to my studying, okay?"   
"Okay. Night, Brian"   
Brian just hung up the phone, his thumb twitching and his arm feeling numb. He was controlling himself, he was. He had slept twenty minutes yesterday which, according to sleep studies, is enough to help the brain stay awake. The fact that Ross had called him to make sure he was controlling himself was useless and only made Brian even more pissed.   
"It's just like Ross not to trust me" Brian told himself before going back to his books.

Brian didn't call back the next day or at all during the weekend and it was hard to believe he was still at school with how often he avoided the others. The whole week had been Brian making excuses to leave the area or completely avoid the others. During classes, Dan would try to talk to Brian but he was completely devoured by insomnia and willpower. Even Arin and Barry were starting to grow concerned as well when they found Brian throwing away his packed lunches to continue studying. 

"That's it I've had enough of this bullshit" Ross claimed at lunch the following day, causing the whole table to stop talking.   
"Ross, what's wrong?" Suzy asked, reaching a hand towards him.   
"I'm tired of all of you ignoring Brian's problem. The man is going crazy and you guys have done nothing but sit back and stay silent. I think it's time we pull him away from his books and show him how unhealthy it is to obsess over shit like this."   
"Ross, what can we do? He told us he's been controlling it and-"   
"Does that look like controlling it to you" Ross cut Barry off, pausing and continuing. "He doesn't sleep, the only energy he has is from energy drinks and Arin told me that he saw him throwing out his lunch."  
"Yeah, he's starving himself again" Arin said with a melancholic voice as he leaned against Dan and sighed.  
"Okay so what if you're right, what if Brian isn't controlling himself. What do you propose we do, big guy? We can't just go over there, kidnap him and take him outdoors." Danny commented. Ross' face lit up and Barry noticed immediately. "Ross, you're not thinkin-"   
"That's exactly what we should do Danny!" Ross exclaimed a bit too loudly, nearly jumping out of his seat and catching the eyes of people around him. Ross quickly sat down and spoke quietly this time.  
"The strongest of us pull him away from his books, the others bring stuff that he can eat, and we take him to the park and try to convince him that what he is doing is wrong."   
"I'll tell Holly about our plan and her and I can cook stuff up for Brian." Suzy piped up, quickly pulling out her phone and excitedly texting her girlfriend.   
"We should go tonight" Barry piped up, fiddling with his thumbs under the table, "If this goes on any longer who knows what will happen and I think Ross is right with saying we need to take immediate action." Ross smiled and grabbed Barry's hand, rubbing his thumb over it. "Thanks Bar" He said quietly with a grateful tone to his words.   
"Then it's decided. We strike tonight like men!" Arin said like he was leading an army. Suzy coughed and Arin smiled before speaking up again. " and women."

That night, Danny had managed to fit Arin, Barry and Ross into his tiny car as they pulled up to Brian's house. It was 10 pm and the only light in the house was shining through Brian's window. Ross hushed everybody in the car as he called Brian. The second time around Brian picked up immediately.   
"What do you want Ross?" He sounded curt and tired, his words jabbing and pissy.   
"Just wondering what you're doing is all. Can't I worry when one of my boyfriends refuses to see me for a week?"  
"Ross you know how important this is to me okay leave me alone. I'm doing fine."  
"Are you really because somebody told me that you've been throwing your food away and that doesn't sound like control to me."  
"Ross... you have ADHD right?" Brian said. His voice seemed to pick up at that question.  
"I mean yeah but why-"  
"You take medication for it too, right? Like... adderall, right?"  
Ross was beyond mad. He was pissed as hell and Barry could feel the lingering tension as Ross took all his might not to break the phone in his fist.   
"That's it, Brian. You're getting away from your studying and books whether you fucking like it or not" Ross said and hung up the phone. Danny took that as his cue to unlock the car and jump out with everybody, sneaking into the house and quietly climbing up the stairs.   
Danny had a spare key since Brian's parents loved him so much and were fine with him coming in at any hour. The spare key was also used for moments like these where Brian would get in too over his head. With that, Ross grabbed the door handle and counted to three before opening up to find Brian's room littered in open books, empty monster cans, a coffee pot and hundreds of crumpled sheets of papers. It was obvious he wasn't sleeping in his bed since there was no way a human could fit between all of that trash.   
Brian looked up and growled low in his throat.   
"What the hell is this? I told you guys I'm contro- let go of me!" Brian exclaimed as Arin and Barry each grabbed an arm and pulled him out of his chair, dragging him away.   
"That didn't look like control to me, Brian. That looked like somebody who's completely lost it and I'm not letting you lose it when you literally have another two weeks." Ross said, getting close to Brian's face to tell him he was wrong. Ross could see how bad he had gotten in the light of Brian's room. Dark circles, harsh acne, red scratch marks pocking his face and fiery red veins in his eyes. It was incredible how Brian hadn't collapsed from exhaustion yet.   
"Where are you guys even taking me?" Brian demanded. He tried putting up a fight but his arms were too weak to do anything to Barry or Arin.   
"We are taking you out to enjoy life" Danny said as they headed out the front door and shuffled into Danny's car. He started driving but the lingering tension still hung in the air, thick enough that it could be cut through with a knife. Barry's phone lit up and he opened up a message with a picture of Holly and Suzy with the basket already at the park. It was perfect.   
The crew arrived ten minutes later, Brian still angry but his shoulders had relaxed since they first found him. Danny parked and everybody shuffled out of the car, walking over to where Holly and Suzy had set up camp. "Scuze, Hol, these blankets are beautiful" Danny said as he admired the floral songbird blanket and the ouija board blankets. He then hugged and kissed each of them.   
"Yeah we got a bit distracted trying to choose the most comfiest" Suzy said, causing Holly to blush and elbow Suzy's side. Brian finally made it over to the blankets and noticed the picnic basket in the corner. Before he could even ask, Holly ran over to it and started pulling out the sweets they made for Brian. Crackers, muffins, cans of soup, fruit juices and water filled the blanket as Brian shook his head.  
"I'm good" Brian said, causing Holly to frown.   
"No you're not Bri. You haven't eaten in days now come on, you're going to enjoy my food whether you like it or not." Brian gave a small laugh. Holly was cute when she was being mock angry with him. He picked up a bag of saltines and started munching on them as the others surrounded him.   
Arin pointed to the skies with a smile and spoke up. "Lotta stars out tonight. Seems like a perfect night for a little group date." He grabbed Danny's hand and kissed it like the romantic he was. Brian looked up at the starry-filled night and gasped.   
"What is it Brian?" Ross said, cuddling up the closest to his side as everybody sat and stared.  
"I just... you guys did all this for me. I guess I must have been really bad"   
"It's because we love you, Brian" Barry commented with half a muffin in his mouth. Brian couldn't fight back the smile growing on his face as he leaned onto Ross to give him a side-arm hug.   
"I love you guys. Really. God, the stars make all of my worries and problems so infinitesimal. I mean, here I was constantly reading things that I already knew but couldn't remember because I hadn't slept in weeks. I guess you can't really hold knowledge without sleeping and eating, can you?" He joked. In the moon's light Ross could see light growing to Brian's face, the paleness and lack of sleep leaving his features. Brian turned to Ross and leaned forward to give him a small peck on the lips.   
"Thank you. You all are the best boyfriends and girlfriends a guy could ask for. You just... I feel so small yet like I'm the biggest thing in the universe like... like I'm the big bang. Thank you for all of this" Brian said.  
"Well it was Ross' plan" Barry piped up. Danny looked over and scoffed.   
"I came up with the idea first" He said with Arin latched to his side like a love-sick puppy. As the others started joking and bickering with each other, Brian looked up to the night sky and the bright moon and decided with a canopy like this overhead, sleeping would be preferred. He drifted off almost immediately and Holly shushed everybody to let him sleep.


End file.
